Souvenirs de guerre
by Jojo-MIB
Summary: Deux être que tout opposent, venant de mondes différents. Ils vont se rencontrer; pour le meilleur et pour le pire. La Mirch et Colonnello se remémorent de leur passé avant de devenir des arcobalenos. LalXColo


**Spoil jusqu'à la fin de l'arc du futur (chap 282)**

**Porlogue**

Dix ans plus tard. Tsuna a vaincu Byakuran, ce qui a remis les mondes parallèles dans l'ordre Le sacrifice d'Uni a permit le retour à la vie des arcobalenos morts : Viper, Colonnello, Skull, Fong et Verde. Nos amis ont pu revenir à leur époque, ce qui a ramené les eux-mêmes du futur. Tous ces changements ont aussi ramené à la vie le 10e Parrain Vongola : Tsunayoshi Sawada. A la base Vongola, dans sa chambre, Lal Mirch, Arcobaleno « incomplet », dort à poings fermés. Sur le bord gauche du lit. En se retournant on lui touche quelque chose qu'elle ressent dans son sommeil, fronçant les sourcils et les paupières.

Lal : Hmmm…

Elle ouvre lentement les yeux, cette sensation assez agréable la réveillant.

Lal : _Qu'est-ce qui me touche le-_

D'un coup, elle ouvre grand les yeux , se rendant compte où on la touche. Elle se découvre en enlevant sa couette, et qui découvre-elle ? Le petit Colonnello, allongé à ses côtés, entrain de dormir, à la vue de la bulle sortant de sa narine et les yeux ouverts, lui caressant le sein droit ! Elle en rougit, vexée par ce geste de la part de son ancien élève. Sa main tremble, prête à lui foutre une tarte. La bulle éclate, réveillant le minus.

Colonnello : J'ai bien dormi, Kora !

Il sent qu'il touche quelque chose de rond dans sa main gauche, qu'il presse.

Colonnello : Tiens, c'est quoi ?

Il tourne la tête il écarquille les yeux : il touche un sein de femme ! Il commence à transpirer. En levant la tête, il constate que c'est celui de son ancien maître, qui le regarde d'un air sévère.

Lal : Tu pourrais le lâcher, non ?

Le petit soldat lâche immédiatement et se protège avec les mains, de peur.

Colonnello : N-ne me frappe pas ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès, Kora !

La femme se met à sourire, sans se mettre en colère. Elle pose sa main su la tête du blondinet.

Lal : Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important, c'est que tu sois encore là.

Il est étonné par la réaction il s'attendait à recevoir une bonne correction.

Colonnello : Hein, comment ça ?

En baissant le regard, il remarque quelque chose qui le fait sourire.

Lal : Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

D'un geste rapide, il pointe le sen droit de Lal dont le téton a durci dû au pelotage.

Colonnello : T'as le téton qui pointe, Kora !

Lorsqu'elle s'en rend compte, , Lal cache avec son bras, rougissant.

Lal : Kyaaa !

Colonnello prend un air fier en tenant son menton, un petite éoile au coin de l'œil.

Colonnello : Hinhin ! Décidemment, mon toucher est toujours aussi efficace, Kora !

A côté de lui, Lal, les yeux ombrés, lève le poing droit qui a une veine sur le dos de la main, tremblante. Dans le couloir, Ryohei Sasagawa, grand frère de Kyoko et gardien du Soleil, rentre de son footing du matin, s'essuyant le front.

Ryohei : Pfiou ! Courir, ça détend à l'extrème limite !

Il entend des bruits de coups de poings dans une chambre, ce qui l'intrigue.

Ryohei : Hm ?

C'est alors qui quelque chose détruit le mur de la pièce et se plaque sur le suivant, devant « crâne de gazon », faisant de la fumée. Elle se dissipe. C'est l'Arcobaleno de la pluie, plaqué contre le mur fissuré, couvert de bleus.

Colonnello : Aïe… Elle n'y est pas allé de main forte !

Ryohei : Maître Colonnello ! Qu'est-ce qui s-

C'est alors que Lal sort du trou, au lieu d'ouvrir la porte, hargneuse. Elle passe devant le gardien.

Ryohei : Lal, pourquoi avez-vous frapée Maître Colo-

Lal : Te mêle pas de ça, toi !

Elle prend violemment le gnôme par le col.

Lal : Si jamais je te reprends à me peloter, je te jures que tu le regretteras à vie !

Ellele lâche, puis part dans le couloir, en rogne.

Colonello : Un coup, elle est tendre et l'autre coup elle s'énerve ! Elle a ses rêgles ou quoi, Kora ?

Ryohei prend un air amiratif envers son maître .

Ryohei : Whao ! Alors ça, c'est se faire jerter à l'extrème limite !

Colonnello : Tais-toi, Ryohei.

Le minus regarde son maître partir.

Colonnello : Lal…

Cette dernière, après avoir tourné à l'angle, se colle au mur, vraiment vexée parle comportement de son ancien élève.

Lal : Quel imbécile ! C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, à près tout ce temps !

Petit à petit, elle prend un air mélancolique en souriant.

Lal : _Après tout ce temps… Je le retrouve enfin…_

L'après-midi. La vie a repris son cours à Nanimori. Dans le centre remplie par la foue qui mène sa vie commme ellle l'a été avant l'apparition de la famille Millefiore, on peut voir à la terrasse d'un bar Lal et Colonnello. La première boit un verre de coca avec une paille, le deuxième a deux boules de glace menthe-chocolat d&ailleurs, dû à sa petite taille, trois coussins sont surperposés pour être à la bonne hauteur. Son aigle, lui, boit un verre d'eua avec une paille.

Colonello : Au fait, ça va mieux ? J'ai entendu dire que les rayons négatif 7ᶟ t'avaient affaiblie.

Lal : Oui, ça mieux ils ont disparus . C'est gentil, de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Le petit bonhomme semble s'en vouloir de quelque chose.

Lal : Qu'il y a t-il, Colonnello ?

Colonnello : Je m'excuse de t'avoir touché… un endroit sensible.

La femme est légèrement étonnée puis elle se met à sourire.

Lal : je te pardonne et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que tu l'as fait.

Le bébé se met à rougir, gêné.

Colonnello : Euh… oui, c'est vrai, Kora !

Lal fait un petit rire, amusée par la réaction du bébé.

Lal : Tu n'as vraiment pas changé !

Les 2 arcobalenos lèvent la tête, regardant le ciel bleu avec quelques nuages blancs.

Lal : On a vécu de belles chose, ensemble.

Colonnello : Oui, Kora !

L'aigle de Colonnello, après avoir fini son verre, s'envole vers le ciel. En voyantle ciel, nous apercevont le rapace, planant face au soleil.

**A suivre…**


End file.
